villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Shere Khan (2016)
'Shere Khan '''is the main antagonist of the 2016 Disney live action film, ''The Jungle Book, a remake to The Jungle Book (1967). He was voiced by Idris Elba Biography Shere Khan first appears during the drought, when the animals gather to drink during the Water Truce from a watering hole where the animals maintain a truce not to attack each other while quenching their thirst. Upon scenting Mowgli, he threatens to kill him as man is not allowed to live in the jungle. He also holds the scars on his face as proof of man's cruel and destructive nature and issues a warning that when the Water Truce ends and the Peace Rock disappears, he will come for the boy and that the wolves should decide how many of their own kind they would be willing to sacrifice to protect a man-cub, then he goes. This causes Akela and his wolf pack to debate whether to have Mowgli leave. When Mowgli leaves the wolf pack with Bagheera. But Shere Khan ambushes them en route and fights Bagheera. He defeats and severely injures Bagheera and chase Mowgli who managed to escapes from him with the aid of a herd of buffalo. During Kaa's attempt to hypnotize Mowgli, she reveals that Shere Khan himself is responsible for Mowgli being found by Bagheera, as he killed Mowgli's father (an event that left him with his facial scars and undying hatred for humans). He later returns to confront Akela's pack and demand Mowgli be turned over to him, killing Akela by throwing him off a cliff when he learns Mowgli is on his way to the Man-village. He then assumes control of the wolves, confident that Mowgli will return. When Mowgli hears of Akela's death, he returns to face Shere Khan at the Water Truce with a burning torch stolen from the Man-village. But when he sees how all the animals of the jungle cower in fear at the sight of the fire he holds, he throws away his torch into the water, allowing Shere Khan to attack him. But Baloo, Bagheera and the Wolf pack joins Mowgli. Shere Khan attack, but Baloo blocked him. But despite his strength, Baloo is overpowered. Then, the Wolf pack attack but despite their number, Shere Khan managed to hold his own against them, and leave the fight to chase Mowgli in the Wood. Bagheera tries to stop him, but is once again defeated. But before Shere Khan can kill him, the Wolf pack attack again Shere Khan who leaves again the fight to chase Mowgli in the Wood. During their battle, Mowgli lures Shere Khan onto a fig tree and eventually kills him by causing him to fall to his death into a pit of fire, ending his tyranny once and for all. Reception This portrayal of Shere Khan by Idris Elba is heavily praised. Cath Clarke of Time Out compared this Shere Kan to Scar from The Lion King, calling him "baddie of the year". Category:Predator Category:Murderer Category:Archenemy Category:Animal Villains Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:Live Action Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Male Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Provoker Category:Man-Eaters Category:Misanthropes Category:Movie Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Fearmongers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Master Orator Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sadists